Talk:Terror of the Sand (3.5e Class)
Wait, so... Gaara is a class, rather than an NPC? --Ghostwheel 07:59, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :i made this character so you could play Gaara with his cool sand moves --Kojopo 14:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, why does this have less than 1/2 levels as BAB? Even Wizards, hell even Commoners have better BAB than this class. There is no reason to make this less than 1/2 levels BAB progression. I'm not sure that's even a valid option. O_o ::On a general design note, classes built for specific characters are usually better as prestige classes (see Elothar Warrior of Bladereach). For instances, you could probably build this as a rogue or (possibly non-weak variant) monk prestige class, with prerequisites including Evasion and Uncanny Dodge. Then it can give out the core sand abilities and progress those over the next 10 levels of the class. That part is up to designer's discretion, so it's not strictly necessary. --Quantumboost 19:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::While the ideas here are probably fine as a base class, the name is really problematic. Individual people just aren't base classes. If you wanted to make a class that was all about sand manipulation and name it "Ninja of the Shifting Sands" or whatever and then put Gaara in as a high level NPC master of the class that would probably work better in the DnD framework and let people play a class with Gaara's powers without also having to be Gaara. - TarkisFlux 20:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) do you think terror of the Sand is a good name? --Kojopo 12:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) or a Shukaku Ninja that's is a ninja (among many) that have gone through an ancient ritual when they fuse there body with a demon of the Sands "Shukaku" giving themselves control over sand --Kojopo 13:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I like "Terror of the Sand" more, but that's just my preference. When you settle on a new name, you can go ahead and use the Move option at the top of the page and just type in the new name. That'll just rename this page and move it all over there without you having to copy it onto a new page. - TarkisFlux 16:24, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Chakra Points I don't think it's cool that a guy with 18 con and 18 wis at level 1 and keeps that up to level 10 gets a lot more chakra points than the guy who brings his con and wis up to 18 each at level 10. At that point they both have the same stats, so why does one have more chakra points? Surgo 14:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :you get chakra points respectively based on con and wis. ::That isn't clear from the description. If that's the case, I'd recommend removing that entire column from the table and just saying "Chakra pool: equal to your level times (con + wis)." There's no reason to have that table column if it never changes. Surgo 14:59, August 3, 2010 (UTC) OK done, column is gone. Is that more clear? --Kojopo 13:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Balthuras 00:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC)